Installation of traditional PC applications require physical media, such as a disk or CD-ROM that must be physically inserted into a computer in order for software to be loaded onto a user's computer. Typically, this process requires the user to enter settings information that can be confusing to the user. Once the software is installed, it is typically fixed in terms of its location and functionality. When the software is updated, the user must typically purchase additional physical media and repeat the installation process so that they can use the updated software. In this model, the software is fixed in its association with the computer on which it was installed. If a user moves to another computer, they will not be able to use the specific software on their machine without repeating the installation process.
As computing continues to evolve into the environment of computer networks such as the Internet, it has become clear that the traditional software delivery model described above is inadequate to meet the demands of consumers who desire dynamic, flexible, and adaptable software on-demand. Network-based software delivery is becoming the subject of increasing focus by those who develop and deliver software. Unlocking the potential for network-based software delivery will require smart, innovative and streamlined solutions, especially in situations where bandwidth may be limited.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing new software delivery models that are particularly well-suited for network-based software delivery, e.g. delivery via the Internet.